The prevalence of celiac disease among asymptomatic children with idiopathic constitutional growth delay will be determined. All children will be screened with D-xylose, breath hydrogen and antireticulin antibody tests prior to small bowel biopsy. The sensitivity and specificity of these screening tests will be determined.